1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device with a touch function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, input devices for electronic products have achieved great diversity. In various input devices, touch panels are widely used in the display arrays of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), thus, the capability to input data via the display panel of an LCD. When touch panels are utilized for data input, conventional input devices, such as keyboards and mice, are eliminated, thus, usable space is increased.
In various electronic products, such as a personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers (NBs), personal computers (PC), and mobile phones, touch panels serve as the main input devices and are gradually replacing conventional input devices.